


How Long Can You Stay Without....

by Anaiah



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fun, Game gone wrong, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, My First Fanfic, Shadowhunters in Summer vacation, Simon's Fault, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaiah/pseuds/Anaiah
Summary: Sizzy, Clace, and Malec are on vacation for few days on Blueberry Island, one of Magnus' residencesIt was peaceful and fun until Simon introduced a very tricky mundane game that turned their dream vacation into a nightmare :"How long can you stay without...?"





	1. Blueberry Island

"Hah, finally some days off", Magnus said holding Alec's hand while his head rested on his shoulder. They were seated on the couch waiting for ... 

"HEY!! is anyone in???" Izzy excitedly walked into the living room followed by Simon dragging their huge, heavy trolley. 

"C'mon Si' it's not that heavy" looking at Simon struggling to get their trolley, "ooow really then come and help" With a wave of his hand Magnus had the trolley inside. 

"Thanks," said Simon, breathing heavily.

"You're welcome" walking towards them with Alec just behind.

"Hi, Magnus!!!!! Hi, big bro!!!!" Izzy hugged them both. 

"Hi, Izzy" Magnus and Alec answered as one.

"So, what's the program?" Clary said walking gracefully with a smile entering the loft followed by Jace who was frowning and looked exhausted with two backpacks, a trolley, and a handbag. 

"So..." Magnus started when everyone was inside,

"for our first vacation all together Alexander and I wanted to surprise you guys"

"Oooh really thanks," Izzy said with sparkling eyes before continuing, "and where are we going 'cause I'm quite sure we are going to Miami Beach." She thought so because Magnus insisted on them to wear light summer dresses.  
Clary had a yellow maxi dress, white sandals, sunglasses, and a large floppy hat. Izzy had on a long white shirt with a light green bikini under, a pair white of sandals, and a green pair of sunglasses.  
Jace and Simon had sleeveless shirts with yellow and green shorts, black sunglasses and blue flip-flops. Jace and Simon where fine now, since he became according to Jace, a cool vampire, ( if being cool is doing pranks to each and every one at the institute and getting Alec to always be pissed off). While the lover birds had matched everything even though Magnus and Alec hadn't agreed on it.

_Earlier that day_

"Mags there's too much glitter don't you think...?" Alec complained.  
"Noooo darling, it's just a sleeveless black shirt and black is even your color!!" Magnus said while adjusting his rainbow Hawaii short and unbuttoned black shirt.

_Back to present time_

"Iz, he just said that it's a surprise," Jace said, rolling his eyes. Magnus waved his hand and suddenly they were in a different place.  
Their jaws dropped; Izzy and Clary were jumping and running towards the house like little kids when they discover their Christmas gift under the tree.

"OOOOOOOOOH MMMMMMYYYYY GOOOOOD!! CLARY HAVE YOU SEEN THE KITCHEN!!!!!" Izzy yelled, excitedly.

"NOOOOO WAAAYY JACCCUUUUZZII!!!!!" Izzy and Clary yelled.  
Simon and Jace just looked at each other and high-fived then nodded their heads wearing their sunglasses and walking like two young superstars.

"Magnus you told me we were going to Hawaii, not to one huge mansion of yours you never cease to amaze me," Alec said and dragged Magnus closer to him. He closed the distance between them and Magnus smiled,

"In good ways, I hope" Alec pulled Magnus in for a sweet soft kiss.

"Hey guys aren't you coming or you're gonna make out on the beach" Simon said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. Although he knew they could do it.


	2. VAY - KAY!!

They all moved into the mansion where Izzy and Clary had disappeared to their rooms.

"Jace, can you come over here for a second please?" Clary asked sweetly as Izzy went for a more stern approach,

"Simon can you get your ass in here?" Simon and Jace looked at each other and with a large smile ran to the rooms.

"See you guys for dinner!!!!" They waved their hands to Magnus and Alec. They knew what awaited them and didn't want to delay.

"Alexander darling, can we..?" Magnus smiled deeply.

"Of course" Alec kissed him again..

The living room was quite as a grave... No one seemed to be in the mansion. Moaning, laughter ,beds hitting unto the walls where heard upstairs. It seems they were all having a great time. None of them wanted to leave their rooms.

"I'm getting hungry sweetie, please do you mind if we go got some dinner downstairs" still buried in Jace comfortable arms, covered with their golden soft blankets.

"But there still time for another cuddling right?" he said gently rolling Clary over him and kissing her neck.....

"Hey babe do you think the others are downstairs???" Stepping down from the bed, 

"Noooowh Simon please don't, I still need does huge strong arms of yours round my hips please...." Izzy said 

"Just give me a second" before he could realize he was tied up with Izzy's whip 

"young vamp" raised an eyebrow 

"Ooooh iz don't you know it turns me whenever you do........ Wooow" he found himself on the bed again with Izzy on him tying up his hands to the bed head

"You've been a bad boy"

"Will I be punished?"

"Of course ......"

"Hmmmm baby I just loved it" drawing circles on Alec's chest

"I know seems I'm getting better over time" with a little pride in his voice

"Aaawh!!!! It hurts why did you slap me Mags?" 

"I just told you I loved it and all you have to say is YOU KNOW?" 

"No ... Magnus... I mean thank you my lovely warlock" kissing his neck

"It won't work this time"

"C'mon Mags" tickling him 

"No...hihihih Ale...it's ok fine you're forgiven... on one condition..." 

"Anything you want" 

"You shut up" he whispered in Alec's ear before dissolving into their bright red covers "Oh...hmmm...ok......okay"

 

_Some few hours later_

"HEY GUYS I'M STARVING GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!!" Jace shouted almost breaking the door with his fist "Jace shhhh they might be sleeping" Clary said 

"Well I don't think so" Simon said rolling his eyes "ouch!!!" "Shut up" Izzy said punching Simon's arm

Trying to grab a shirt before opening the door "So what's wrong!?" frowning his face  
"Euh Magnus is that Alec's shirt?" "oh!!" Magnus giggled after realizing

"Whatever we wanted you guys to join us. We are about to make dinner" Isabelle said "Oh ok just give us some minutes" "You guys got two minutes, not more!!!!" Jace said running down stairs.

In the kitchen Clary, Isabelle and Magnus where taking out the ingredients for their dinner "Magnus hope you got some ice-cream?" Izzy asked "Should I take it as an insult" opening the freezer where 20 different ice-creams flavors were stored "OH...ok"

Meanwhile Alec was choosing the wine thanks to Magnus he had great taste now, Jace made a playlist for the night, he had a very bad taste for music but thanks to Clary it was better now.  
Simon brought a number of mundane games though he was a vampire he still had mundane traditions. "Ha there it is" taking out a little box with "How Long Can You Stay without..." written on it. "Guys dinner is ready!!!!" Izzy and Clary shouted "You're kidding me!!!" Simon said amazed by the table dressed "Girls and Magnus you are the best" Jace said excited.


	3. How Long?

Tortillas, toppings, meat and fish were arranged in the table with a tomato sauce near . 

"I got the wine" Alec said

They all sat round the table and before devouring their dinner, Simon stood up and said "Excuse me guys before we begin I want to thank Magnus and Alec for inviting us to the mansion, it's true we haven't spent much time together yet but I bet it will be the greatest vacation we ever had ,also ...."

"SIMON!!!!!" everyone shouted 

"Okay okay, BUEN APETITO!!!"

They all made their tacos and ate while discussing and laughing.

"Thanks once more for the meal" Jace said sipping his glass of wine.

"Your very welcome Blondie" Magnus sitting on Alec's laps replied before emptying his third glass of wine.  
Izzy and Clary were dancing, while Jace and Simon were admiring the show trying to stay seated.

Magnus snapped his fingers and the plates were in the dishwasher. "Come on guys join your ladies" 

"Alexander please can you help me out with the..."

"Yes yes" Magnus knew he Alec hated dancing so he had to find an excuse for them to leave the dinning room.

"Thanks babe" Alec said walking to the balcony with Magnus, he gently pulled him closer for a soft sweet kiss.

"I think we are going to have a good time." Magnus said, his head on Alec's shoulder

"GAME TIME GUYS!!!!!" Isabelle shouted running out of the dining room to the balcony

"Owh sorry I hope I didn’t interrupt you guys"

“YES!!!” “NO!!” Alec and Magnus both answered then looked at themselves

Izzy laugh and said “ so as I was saying before I interrupted you guys, Simon bought some games and we are about to play, would you join us??"

“Of course little biscuit” Magnus replied excitedly

“NO” Alec said

“we already accepted the mundane though he is a vampire, and now he brings MUNDANE games no way!!”

“Come on Alexander it will be fun and if you want later we will play our game too” Magnus said while he winked to Alec

“Oh ok” Alec answered blushing

"Fine now let’s go" Izzy giggled and dragged the couple in.

They all walked into the living room where Clary, Jace and Simon where sitting in circle leaving space for Alec, Izzy and Magnus to fit in.  
Simon was explaining the rules when he saw them coming "So I'll start all over the rule is simple  
The looses will pick up another card and the time or let’s say the duration of the dare increases and it can range from 2 minutes to 1 day"

"WHAT!! ONE DAY!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GAME!!!" Alec shouted

"Chill baby its just one day by the way its just a game it can’t be that harmful" Magnus replied softly

"Actually it can" Simon mumbled 

"What do you mean" Magnus asked with a confused look

"Hum it’s a personalize game I bought it online and we have to kind of answer some questions to get the game"

"Questions like what? SIMON SPEAK!! " Alec angrily asked 

"Just what the future players like the most"

"Oh ok if that’s all then fine" Magnus said

"Let’s begin!" Clary said jumping steadily near Jace while he sighed

"I have a bad feeling Mags" Alec whispered to Magnus

"Calm down Alexander, I'm here ok?" Magnus softly said while rubbing Alec’s back


	4. How Long? 2

Simon opened the box and displays the content.  
They were different cards with different colors pink,red,blue,glitter (yes glitter cards),black (no need to tell you to whom it belonged), and green with a stop watch.  
Pink for Izzy , red for Clary, blue for Jace and green for Simon

"So let's begin everyone" Simon said

Everyone picked a card and on it was written "How long can you stay without breathing"  
As Simon started the stop watch they all held their breath.

It had only been one minute when Izzy and Clary gave up "I can't" they both said breathing heavily with their red facing fading away.. Three minutes later Simon gave up

"Are you guys aliens!? " He asked fanning himself.. Magnus and Alec were holding each others' hands and staring at Jace who was as red as a tomato.

"Pooooouuh I'm done man how do you guys do that?" Jace asked,

Magnus sat facing Alec, they were looking at each other. 8 minutes later, they were almost purple.

"Guys you can stop" Simon shouted,

"Hmmmmm okay" they both replied. 

"Alexander are you okay?" Magnus asked breathing heavily,

"I'm fine what about you?" he asked panting

"I'm okay babe" "Guys how do you do that" Izzy asked

"It's a secret" they both answered, looked at each other and laughed

/The reason why they can do that: Magnus and Alec love kissing. And they always kissed for long periods of time without pulling apart because according to Alec his lips are so sweet and he can't leave them every time they are placed on his. Every time he said that, Magnus blushed. Thus they could kiss for almost ten minutes without pulling apart (it took them more than one kissing session to be able to achieve that lol )/

"I bet you guys will not like the answer so lets go on" Alec said 

"Ok Izzy and Clary pick one card and the time has increased due to Magnus and Alec, so it's 30 minutes" Simon said

Izzy picked a card and read it out loud " how long can you stay without your makeup? " smiling she said "Oh that's easy"

"Hum Izzy they said YOUR makeup so you can stay with someone's makeup and as Alec and Magnus won and Magnus is the only one between them that wears make up," Simon said rolling his eyes "Magnus will apply you his own make up" 

"Okay fine then" Izzy replied

"Come on sweet pea let's go " Magnus said holding Izzy's hand 

"Good luck sis" Jace said trying not to laugh.

_3 minutes later_

"What??" Izzy asked while sitting next to Jace

"No..nothing" Jace replied laughing, Clary, Alec and Simon chuckled

"I hope so"

Isabelle had pink lips, purple cheeks and glitter eye shadow.

Clary picked a card and read "how long can you stay without moving"

Clary stood up and arranged her dress and sat taking a fix but comfortable position

"Good luck babe" Jace said

Jace picked a card and it said "How long can you stay without your shirt"

"I'm sorry Clary" Jace joked while removing his shirt Instantly Clary started sweating thinking of how she could jump on him right now.

"Hey are you ok?" Magnus asked Clary but all she could do was blink

"Oh you can speak sorry" Simon said

" Jace when did you work those abs they are sooo arrrgh and no Magnus I'm not fine" Clary replied

Simon picked a card and it said " How long can you stay without blinking"

"That's not fair that challenge is stupid " Alec said

"Fine let me pick another one" throwing his hands up

"No let me give you one" Alec took Simon's cards and picked one

"How long can you stay with your mouth shut"

"Oh that's easy" Simon replied then stayed quiet

"cool so we can watch Game of wars while waiting for the time to expire" Magnus said while dragging Alec

"It's Game of thrones and don't you dare" Simon shouted

"Fine your off of the game!! easier than I taught" Alec smirked

"I was reading the instructions while you where laughing at Izzy trying to scratch her face"

"Hey I didn't" izzy replied scratching her face and removing the makeup with a tissue "I'm sorry Magnus I cant"

"No problem but you lost" Magnus said happily

"Anyone that losses twice in a row is off, so Izzy, and Simon are off" Alec said pointing at them

"Okay let me go get some snacks 15 more minutes left" Simon said


End file.
